The Best Friend I Ever Had
by KathW
Summary: Neela, and some Abby angst...


Disclaimer: You all know the drill...

I haven't decided whether this a one-shot or not. Please let me know what you think!

Neela had convinced herself she was doing okay. Until today Until she saw him in Ike's with a beautiful blonde girl.

They'd managed to avoid each other, for the most part. She was still doing her surgical elective, and they'd be working different shifts for the last couple of weeks. He hadn't been home when she'd gone back to get the rest of her things.

When they spoke at all, it was only to discuss a patient, or to make small talk about the weather.

She was stupid, stupid girl. She'd married a man she wasn't sure she loved, and now she couldn't be with the person she really wanted.

Yet, she still managed to exist somehow. She went about her job with her usual efficiency. She talked, laughed, and joked with Frank, Jerry, and the others. She tried to eat, but food was tasteless. When she slept at all, she dreamed of being with him.

She was sitting at the bar at Ike's when he walked in with her. Neela had never seen her before. Her hair was tied back in knot, and she wore a suit, and sensible pumps. Not Ray's usual type.

She wanted to run and hide, but that was impossible. The woman was leading him by the hand, pulling him toward the bar where Neela was sitting.

Neela couldn't stand the pained expression on his face when he looked at her. She knew he was hurting as much as she.

"Neela. So how have you been? This is Robin. She's a drug rep."

"Nice to meet you," she managed to cough out. As politely as she could muster

I can't do this Ray, she wanted to say. I can't sit her, and make casual conversation with you while you flaunt other women in my face.

Instead, she grabbed her coat, ordered a six-pack to go, and mumbled something about having an early shift, and and going home, and getting some sleep.

She managed to keep composed on the El ride back to Abby's place. When she got there, she opened the door, collapsed in a chair, and cried.

Ray Barnett, I hate you. You are a bloody stupid idiot. You should have run after that cab, shouting my name like in a scene from a movie. You should have grabbed me, held me in your arms, and never let me go. Damn the consequences.

Why in bloody hell had she fallen for him? Cocky, irresponsible, and a slob to boot. Michael Gallant was a good man, an an honorable man whose allegiances were to God, family, and the military in that order. Ray held allegiance to nothing except rock music, and pro wrestling.

She missed him. She didn't miss the jam sessions, the empty containers of take out all over the apartment, or the endless parade of bimbos. She missed sharing a pizza at the end of the day, and discussing today's episode of "Days of Our Lives." He always managed to make her laugh, no matter how horrible her day had been, And he did it without judgment.

Abby had started driving her car to work. Apparently, there weren't enough people in Chicago considerate to give up their seat on the El for a pregnant woman.

She stopped this morning for gas, and coffee, and that's when she saw him. Parked on the other side of her gas pump, leaning against his used Lexus, bellowing loudly on his cell phone. As though that were still a status symbol. Eight year old kids had them now, for God's sake.

She went inside to pay for her gas, and get her coffee, hoping he wouldn't see her. Unfortunately, he did.

"Abby. Fancy meeting you here."

He was looking right at her stomach.

"That's right, Richard. I'm pregnant. And I'm happy about it."

"Congratulations. I guess. So who is the father? Or are you keeping that a secret?"  
"Oh for Christ sake Richard. You remember Doctor Kovac don't you?"

"The Croatian guy? So you found a way to get you hooks into him, huh?"

"You as big an ass as ever, Richard. Thank God the two of us never pro-created. See you around."

"You know, you really shouldn't be drinking coffee," he said as she walked away.

She shot back an expletive, trying to restrain herself from going back, and spilling coffee all over him. Especially in one particular area

Neela was encroached in front of the TV when Abby came home, downing her fourth beer. She knew she looked like hell, Her face was still wet with tears.

"You're home early. I thought you were on all night," she said to Abby was coming in the door.

"Luka sent me home. I felt dizzy. My blood pressure was up. He ordered me to come home. I had no choice in the matter."

"He cares about you. That's not such a bad thing."

Abby went to the kitchen, took a quart of ice cream from the fridge, and sat on the couch beside Neela.

"Where did you get that shirt?" she asked.

"It's Ray's."

"I thought you gave him his shirt back?" Abby asked.

"I did. But then I took it out of his drawer when I went over there to get my things."

"I'm going to be blunt, so please don't get offended. Did you sleep with him?"

"Abby, since when have you ever worried about being blunt, or offending someone? Of course not. I would have told you..."

"I don't know. But normally when you wear a man's shirt... Neela, you have got to get past this. You're a married woman, Neela. Married."

"I can't help it. The heart goes where it goes, and we have no control over it."

"Neela, you spend all your time working. And when you're not working, you sit here in front of the TV, and you drink.."

"Am I going to get the AA lecture now?" Neela asked.

"All I'm saying is I've been down the path."

Neela could hear the cat mewing on the fire escape again. She'd been giving her milk, even though Abby told her she wanted the cat to go away. The creature probably had Rabies, and every disease known to man.

"So are you and Luka fighting?" Neela asked.

"Not really. We had a little bit of an argument because he wanted to put me on a monitor this morning. He overreacts. I'm fine. Things are really good between us. Scary good, actually. I'm in love with him, Neela. I just don't know how to tell him. I guess I'm just afraid that if I do, something horrible will happen."

Neela drank another beer, and Abby devoured her ice cream. She said she was thinking of naming the baby Brittany, or Fantasia, if it was a girl, and only admitted she was joking after she saw the look of shock and horror on Neela's face.

"You could always pick a really bizarre name like some Hollywood celebrity. Watermelon, or Moonshine, or something like that," Neela joked.

"That's good. You're making jokes. Good progress," Abby said.

Then she picked up the phone. "I'm calling him,"

"Neela, give me the phone. You are not drunk-dialing him. I'll lock the phone in my room so you can't get it. I swear."

"Then, I'll use my cell-phone. I need to have my cell-phone. What if the hospital calls?"

Abby sighed. " Fine. But you'll have to live with yourself tomorrow."

To Be Continued?


End file.
